Lady Rose
by Lady-of-Imagination
Summary: Rose travels to Narnia right before the Voyage of the Dawn Tredder. She is staying with Professor Kirke and doesn't realize that anyone else has been to Narnia. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have taken the time to take all of your reviews into consideration and completely add to and revise this story. Thank you Esmora and Du Weldenvarden for urging me to make it longer. Thank you Elessar-Lover, I did make a mistake by saying that the Professor was their Uncle. Thank you Pink-Aphid for pointing out that Kirke could not have a brother, although I am keeping his estate the same, even if it is unrealistic. I do not own anything from Lewis' original and inspiring novels.**

Time Setting: Right before the Voyage of the Dawn Tredder. Miraz is no longer in power. Lucy and Edmund are staying with their cousin Eustace. Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie are in America with Susan. Peter (now 19) is studying at Professor Kirke's house. The year is 1946; right after World War II is over.

**Chapter One: Rose **

Rose Bennet knocked timidly on the door of the expansive Kirke residence. An older woman with a stern thin face and a knot of silver hair appeared. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Rose Bennet, Mr. Taylor's nurse." Rose addressed herself. She felt the woman's eyes criticize her for a long awkward moment.

"But you can't be more than 17." The woman sounded as though she herself were in charge of kicking the nurse out if she didn't approve.

"I worked on the front with the Red Cross for over a year. I assure you, I'm well qualified." Rose informed her, though she was a little miffed.

The woman sniffed at her and turned on her heel. "Follow me. My name is Mrs. Macready. I am housekeeper here." Rose was led up a flight of stairs to a small drab room with a cot, dresser and chair.

"This will be your room. You may leave your bags here." Rose dropped her bags and followed again.

In another room, a man lay in bed with a bandaged head. He was wrapped in blankets and shaking with fever.

"This is Mr. Taylor. He is Professor Kirke's closest cousin. Professor Kirke is tutoring his nephew for exams, so please do not disturb either of them." Mrs. Macready snapped shortly.

Rose nodded, eager to be free from the housekeeper's presence. It was obvious that the woman would not be the most enjoyable company while she worked here.

"I'll leave you to your job then." Mrs. Macready said and left.

Rose found that Mr. Taylor had been shot in the leg, and gangrene was setting in. She worked for the rest of the day caring for the gangrene and working to bring the man's fever down. It had quickly grown stuffy in there and Rose was glad to have a blast of new air when she came back out.

It took awhile to find her way back to her own bedroom, and when she found it, she collapsed on the bed, ready for sleep to take over.

The next morning Rose had the nasty job of putting new bandages on Mr. Taylor's leg. Where she had cut out the gangrene the day before was now an oozing combination of blood and a yellowish liquid that had crusted over onto the bandage. She had to soak the bandage off, apply new ointment and re-wrap the leg.

When she was done with that job, Rose noticed a book laying on the side of his nightstand.

"Would you like for me to read to you for awhile?" She asked gently, knowing that laying weak could drive one utterly bored.

"Would you? I haven't had the strength to sit up and read it myself."

Rose was glad to offer something to keep his mind off of the pain and boredom.

Once Mr. Taylor had fallen back asleep Rose took the time to wander a bit. Unfortunately most of the rooms she found were empty, or only had sheet-covered furniture. It looked as if no one had used most of the rooms for years. She did however find a library and made a mental note to ask for permission to use it.

After that she went back to her room and set up an easel by the window. Painting was Rose's obsession, something she could wrap herself in, like a warm blanket that no one could take off of her as long as she was underneath it. It could take her make her forget problems and frustrations, and relieve stress. She had painted even on the battlefield as the war ended.

As she sat there, she thought back to what had happened about a year ago. First, her mother had died in a bombing in London. She found out later that both her brother, who was working as a doctor on the field and her father who was an English soldier, had died in battle. At 16, Rose had volunteered as a nurse. Even though she couldn't stand the sight of blood, or the screaming or pain that the soldiers went through, she swallowed her fears and was full of compassion for the wounded.

She had painted several pictures and sold them to more well-to-do people who could still afford art. It had brought in enough money to make it by.

Now Professor Kirke had hired her to care for his cousin. It might end up getting lonely, but at least she had a place to stay for now.

Rose took advantage of the beautiful scene of the yard out her window and painted for hours. When she was done she sat the painting atop the dresser.

Mrs. Macready gave her dinner in the kitchen, and then Rose went back upstairs to check on Mr. Taylor.

On the third day, Rose walked around the house to stretch her legs. On the fourth floor she found herself quite taken with a window on the third floor that looked down upon the gardens. They were so beautiful with the fall flowers blooming in rusts and golds. She must have been absorbed in the view, because she hadn't noticed at all that someone had come to stand behind her until he spoke, and she jumped.

"Enjoying the view?" the deep voiced asked, then chuckled at her startledness.

Rose turned to see a tall man with wiry gray hair. "Yes sir. You have beautiful gardens…That is, assuming that you're Professor Kirke."

The man laughed again. "Indeed. And you are Miss Rose Bennet. Thank you for coming to attend to William." Rose nodded in reply. "What have you been doing to keep yourself occupied?" He asked.

"I enjoy painting, sir. But I did notice that you have a library and I was wondering if I might-"

"Of course. You are welcome to my book collection. I am glad to know that you're a reader. Now I'm sorry to say that I must be getting back to my study. I'm helping my nephew to prepare for some tests. It was a pleasure to meet you." And with that, professor Kirke left.

Over the next few days Rose found several books that interested her, and enjoyed reading to Mr. Taylor, whose wounds were beginning to show good progress.

Rose entered the library to find a new book. She had just finished reading Utopia. She ran her fingers across the volumes, scanning the titles.

She did not notice a young man sitting in one of the over stuffed chairs in the corner. He had been reading before she came in. Now he watched her. She was about the age of his little sister, Susan. She was average height and had golden brown hair. She moved mostly on her tip-toes when she walked and her body was petite and graceful. When she turned toward him and noticed him, he saw that her face was pretty too. Her cheeks and lips were pink and her eyes were bright and lively. He stood and introduced himself.

"Hello. I'm sorry I didn't make myself known before. My name is Peter Pevensie; I'm the professor's nephew."

Rose studied Peter's tall frame. His blonde hair was swept across his forehead in an intriguing manner and his face was adorable, he even had small dimples when he smiled. Yes, he was very handsome. She blushed.

"I'm Rose Bennet; I'm a nurse here taking care of Mr. Taylor."

**(Please Review and tell me how you like the changes.)**


	2. Lost

**Disclaimer: I only own Rose**

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**Chapter Two: Lost**

Rose and Peter talked in the library for about an hour. They talked of school and the war. Peter told Rose about his brother and sisters. Rose confided in him that she wished she had a big family. The two hit off, and Rose felt comforted, knowing that at least for a time, she wouldn't have to be lonely here.

The two agreed to meet in the gardens the next afternoon. He had told her that he was feeling a little stuffy being inside the house with his schoolbooks all day. Rose agreed, and she was especially interested in seeing the gardens up close.

Outside it was getting a little crisp. The leaves had turned red, orange, and yellow. Rose sat on a stone bench, watching the leaves twirl to the ground, thinking about how well Mr. Taylor was doing. He had felt well enough today to sit up in bed and read to himself. He had told her that he missed seeing the outdoors, having no window in his room. Rose brought him in her two paintings that she had completed since her arrival. Both were of outdoor scenery. She had set them up where he could easily see them. He had called her a doll for doing it.

" 'Ello." Peter's footsteps crunched on the leaves and he rubbed his hands together for warmth as he approached.

Rose stood and fell into place beside him as they strolled along the stone pathway through the gardens.

Laughter rang through the grounds; the Professor himself noticed this as he watched the two from his study window with a smile.

Peter found himself wishing that he could tell Rose about Narnia. She was so easy to talk to, and he had so much fun with her. Unfortunately, she would probably think him as foolish as he thought Lucy was if he told her.

Rose found herself wishing she could meet Susan, Edmund, and Lucy the more Peter talked of them. Susan sounded sweet, Edmund sounded fun, and Lucy sounded like an adorable darling. They must make such a nice family together. Rose made up her mind to paint pictures of what she imagined the three would look like – once she was done with the portrait she had begun of Peter. She found that her fondness of Peter had grown very quickly over the past few days. He was such a gentleman, so kind and agreeable, and so much fun to be around. But he would be leaving within another week, and who knew if she would ever see him again. Her thoughts were foolish.

"Miss Rosie, dear. Would you mind terribly going to get me an extra blanket? It's beginning to get a mite cold in here."

"Of course, Mr. Taylor." Rose smiled and her dimples deepened.

She recalled having seen a linen closet when she had looked around the first week of her coming.

"I think this is it." She said to herself as she opened the door. Inside the closet she found sand at her feet, and the harsh glare of the sun caused her to squint until her eyes and become accustomed to the light. Looking out she saw a beautiful crashing ocean. Her immediate impulse was to remove her shoes and run barefoot in the warm sand.

By the time she had her fill of running, she was very tired and her feet had begun to ache. The bun that she had pulled her hair into had become undone and her brown wavy tresses hung messily on her shoulders. Reality began to sink in with the fading sun. Rose began to panic. What would she do all alone on the cold beach once it was dark? The only thing she could see in the direction she had come from as the endless beach stretching on. She looked back ahead. Cliffs loomed up and… was that a tower reaching up into the sky? Her heart gave a start of joy and she ran toward it, happy to see the shapes quickly growing larger. Perhaps this building would offer explanations…and a place to stay for the night.


	3. The Healer

**Disclaimer: I only own Rose and Mr. William Taylor**

**Chapter Three: The Healer**

Rose knocked at the door of what had turned out to be a castle. A coughing maiden, dressed in a renaissance style gown opened the door. Her eyes widened as she studied Rose.

"You're not Calormarian." She wheezed.

"No…I'm…from London." Rose told her. She made a not that she obviously needed to study her geography better, because she had no idea what a _Calormarian_ was: maybe someone from somewhere in the Middle East? "I'm lost, and I was wondering if I might spend the night here, and ask where I am?"

"You're at Cair Paravel in Narnia. Stay here at your own risk, we're all very sick. The prince just left looking for a cure." The woman told her.

Rose stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "I'm a nurse, maybe I can help."

"Thanks be to Aslan if you can. We've already lost too many."

"Can you describe the sickness?" Rose asked.

"Tiredness, fever, headache, pains in the body, that's how it starts. Then comes the spots."

"Spots?"

The woman rolled up her sleeve, revealing an awful rash.

"This is just like trench fever." Rose told her.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, but do you know the cure?

"I can do _something_ about it, but I can't guarantee it will work." Rose told her.

"Anything is worth a try. What do you need?"

Rose had to describe several herbs and then set about getting cold clothes to disperse. The woman brought back some herbs that weren't exactly like the ones from Rose's garden, but she hoped they would work anyway, since they were very similar. Soon she had concocted a mush for the rash and a medicine for the fever. She had to make several batches of both, because _everyone_ there was sick.

Rose curled up on a rug by the fire as the sun began to rise and fell into an exhausted sleep. When she woke up the same woman was sitting by her with a bowl of something that looked like oatmeal.

"I never introduced myself last night. I'm Taryn." The young woman smiled.

"I'm Rose." She said, sitting up and stretching out her kinks.

"Well Rose, you must be some kind of healer; everyone is looking better this morning. I gave them more of the mixtures." Tayrn beamed.

"Good. Has the fever come down?" Rose questioned.

"Yes."

Rose made rounds again, making sure that they were all hydrated, and gave out more cold clothes. Later, she sat on the balcony over looking the ocean and talking to Taryn.

"I noticed that some of the men have…goat's legs…" Rose commented.

"Yes. The fauns. Their population has just recently gone back up." Taryn informed her.

"And…I assume then that the short ones are dwarves?"

"Yes and the men with horse's bodies are centaurs. Do you really not have anything unlike yourself where you come from?"

"Only animals, but they're dumb (don't talk)." Rose told her.

"You must be Rose!" The jolly voice of a young man broke in.

"Yes I am." Rose told the boy.

"I am Prince Caspian. Thank you so much for helping my people. You are welcome here anytime and your title will be Lady Rose – The Healer."

"Thank you, sir." Rose said in astonishment.

"From what they tell me, I assume you are a daughter of Eve." Caspian's comment was answered by a puzzled stare. "The first four kings and queens were from your land, I believe. I cannot remember the name of it…perhaps Spare Oom?"

"I…don't know of that place, sir. Sorry."

"Never mind. Aslan is here."

"Aslan?" Rose asked. The name gave her shivers.

"Aslan is the king of Narnia. He wants to see you."

"Where is he?" Rose asked.

"Over there." The young prince pointed to the beach where a huge lion sat.

"The _Lion?_" Rose asked in shock.

"Yes. He is waiting." Caspian urged her.

Rose walked unsurely to the beach.

"Come closer, Rose. I need to talk with you." The depth and gentleness of his voice almost scared her, but she was intrigued.

"You have done your job well." He told her.

"My _job_?" Rose asked.

"Yes. You have healed the people, which is part of why I called you here."

"Called me?" Rose was thoroughly confused.

"Yes. That is the only way you could get here. Prince Caspian is going to ask you to stay, and elevate your roll to princess. I want you to accept it." The authority in his voice was not to be questioned.

"I will, sir." Rose promised.

"I will leave you now." Aslan stood and walked back down the beach.

When Rose returned, Caspian invited her to stay, and she agreed to.


	4. The Princess

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rose**

**Chapter Four: Princess**

After a year Rose was elevated to Princess. Caspian liked her remarkably, and they became like big sister and little brother. Rose continued to make friends with the people, and learn more about Narnia.

She also became skilled in archery and sword fighting. In the spring she danced at night with the fauns and dryads. In the summer she laughed with the mermaids, and in the winter she had festivities in the castle.

Years passed, and Caspian celebrated his 12th birthday. Rose was now a woman in her early 20s.

Aslan came to the celebration and asked to talk with her again.

"Your time here is at its end." He told her. "You have done well. Prince Caspian thought so too. It is hard for a Narnian to fully understand one who has not been to Narnia."

Aslan waved his paw and a door appeared. "Your calling is now in this world." He told her, and nodded towards the door.

"Good-bye Aslan." Rose said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I am in your world too, dear one. I only take on a different form there. I will see you again, beyond the sea."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

Rose opened the door and found herself in the linen closet. She sat down and cried. This was so overwhelming…never to see her friends in Narnia again…why was this all so?

"Rose?" Peter stepped around and saw her tears as she sat on the closet floor. "What on earth?"

Rose stood up clumsily and blushed, embarrassed to be caught crying publicly. "Sorry it's just…" There was no way Peter would understand. "My family." She finished, and the Narnians pretty much _were_ her family now.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Peter stood there awkwardly, very much wanting to take her in his arms, but knowing it wouldn't be proper. At length he offered her his handkerchief, told her she could keep it, and walked away.

Rose wiper her eyes, tucked the kerchief in her pocket and remembered the blanket. By now Mr. Taylor had probably gotten…well _by now_ he was probably all better. But why had Peter still been there? And he didn't look older at all for all those years.

She found Mr. Taylor still in bed, looking quite the same.

"You've probably been wondering where I've been." Rose apologized confusedly.

"Not at all, I asked you to get a blanket, and you went and got me one."

Rose laughed, but he was serious. "Then I haven't been gone long?" She asked.

"Not at all." He smiled

Rose shook her head and covered him with the blanket.

"Good-night, Mr. Taylor."

"Good-night Rose." He smiled.

Rose couldn't explain why, but he felt the sudden urge to paint Narnia. Perhaps it was because she couldn't really tell anyone what was swelling in her heart. Maybe it was just because she missed it so much. Whatever the reason, she stayed up all night painting. She painting Cair Paravel, The Ocean, Prince Caspian, the fauns, the dancing dryads, the banquet hall and Aslan.

The next day Mr. Taylor was a bit restless. Rose helped him walk around his room a bit, and played chess with him.

"Have you got any more pictures?" He asked after he had won the game.

"As a matter of fact…" Rose went to her room and took out the pictures pf Cair Paravel, the ocean, and the banquet hall. She figured it could look like any castle or banquet hall, and certainly any ocean…although the sky in Narnia did have something unique about it.

"Those are very good! What castle is that?" Mr. Taylor asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Just an inspiration, really." Rose told him. In her room, the other pictures were set up where she could daydream about them.

The rest of the week passed. Rose finished the portraits of Peter and his siblings and added them to the gallery her room was quickly becoming,

On Saturday Peter prepared to leave. Rose was in the garden, musing over his soon departure.

Peter went to say good-bye to his uncle.

"Don't you worry about me, boy. That pretty lass is taking good care of me. She's even painted me pictures to keep me company."

Peter's gaze followed his uncle's. He blinked and did a double take. He stood up and studied the pictured closely in amazement.

"Cair Paravel." His whispered.

'Isn't she good?" His uncle asked.

"Where is she?" Peter asked hurriedly.

"I don't know. In her room perhaps."

Peter bounded down the hall and knocked rapidly on the door.

"Rose!" he called. No answer. He swung the door open. She wasn't there, but more pictures were. He entered and studied them, his amazement growing deeper. It was all there…the fauns, the dryads, Aslan…he stopped and stared at one picture…him! She had painted him, and it was so alike, so detailed. There were three other paintings that resembled his siblings. He had to find her.

"Rose!" He called through the halls. "Rose! Where are you?"

He finally grabbed his coat and ran outside.

"Rose!" He saw her. She was walking by one of the trees. Snow flakes were slowly falling.

He ran to her. "You've been there? You've been to Narnia?' he gasped.

Her eyes widened. "You too!"

"Yes! This is…" he was practically jumping he was so ecstatic. He forgot all manner and threw his arms around her and swung her in a circle. She hugged him back. "I saw the pictures." He explained.

When he set her down again his mood had suddenly changed. His arms were still around her, and hers around him. He looked at her differently. They both felt it. There was something…so different than they had ever felt before. Their stomachs had butterflies dancing in them.

Rose stared back into his eyes and suddenly it all clicked. That's what Aslan had been talking about! That's why Aslan had wanted her to stay. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were the four who had been the first. And when Aslan had said that Narnians could only fully understand someone who had been to Narnia before he wasn't talking about Aslan; he was talking about Peter!

It felt like they had known each other for a lot longer than 2 weeks, like it had been forever. They knew deep down that they belonged together.

"I love you." Peter told her.

"I love you too." Rose told him.

"I think I have to go." Peter's voice sunk. "But we'll all be back for Christmas. Stay. We can write to each other until then." He hugged her once more, and then took her hand and she followed behind him as he ran to get his bags and hurry to the waiting wagon.

"Good-bye!" he called as the horse pulled him away from her.

"Good-bye." She had realized she loved him in the same five minutes that he was taken away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

There were still two months left until Christmas. Rose was growing lonely, all alone again at the Kirke estate. Mr. Taylor was walking further each day. By the end of November Rose was taking him all the way down and through the gardens for his walks.

Peter wrote her often, and she wrote him back, sometimes tucking a small paper painting in the envelope. His letters kept her company. She would read them over and over again until the next one would come.

My Dearest Rose,12-2-46

I can hardly stand thinking about the time that stands between now and our next meeting. I miss you.

Our mid exams will be taken in two weeks, and then I will be boarding the train to take me home. I can almost feel the stress dropping off of my shoulders at the very thought of it, but for the present time I remain strained under books and studies.

I am very excited about seeing Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Mother and Father again. They are all anxious to meet you too.

Wait until you hear what Edmund and Lu did while at our cousin's. They'll want to tell you face to face.

I'm counting to days until I see you again, Milady.

Love,

Peter of Narnia

By the time two weeks had passed, Mr. Taylor was as well as could be. He and Rose had been given the job of decorating for Christmas. Rose also helped Mrs. MacReady prepare the family bedrooms.

Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie and Susan were the first to arrive, on the 22nd. Rose felt very awkward around them, but they were all very sweet. Susan was the same age, but she acted older. They did get along however, and Susan spent hours telling her stories about America.

The next day Peter stood in the doorway. Rose stayed on the staircase and watched his mother embrace him and his father shake his hand. Susan hesitated a moment, then threw her arms around him and clung to him for a minute. They continued to greet each other for a few moments and then Peter looked around. His eyes wandered upward and met Rose's. He smiled and she felt butterflies and shyness all over again.

Their eyes stayed locked as she walked down the stairs and stood there, suddenly timid. Peter paused for a moment, then rushed forward and caught her up in a hug All timidity melted away and her face took on a huge smile.

"I missed you." He whispered.

Mrs. Pevensie seemed a bit shocked at the way Peter was treating the nurse, even though he had written telling her that he had grown close to her and that he had invited Rose to spend the holidays.

Before Peter even had a chance to put his bags away the door opened again, bringing in 10 year old Lucy with a huge grin, and 12 year old Edmund, with his chin high and chest out. Their mother and father exclaimed over them first, then Susan, then Peter.

"This is Rose." Peter introduced her, slipping his arm around her wait.

"Nice to meet you." Edmund said, sticking his hand out.

"You're just like Peter described you." Lucy told her, and hugged her.

Rose stayed in her room for awhile, knowing that the family needed time to themselves to catch up. She wrapped the portraits of the three siblings in paper, planning on giving them to them for Christmas.

About 3 hours later there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Rose called. In came Lucy and Edmund.

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed. "Peter said that you painted, how lovely!" She moved in towards the pictures.

"Look, Ed, it's the fauns…and…Prince Caspian! My, he looks young there. Tell us all about your adventures in Narnia!" They spent a long time sitting and exchanging stories. Lucy and Edmund's side of the stories can be found in _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe and Prince Caspian. _

Later on they all had dinner in the dining room. Lucy insisted on sitting at Rose's one side, but Peter claimed the other.

After dinner Peter and Rose bundled up and walked outside. Lucy and Edmund could see them holding hands from their window.

"Oh Edmund, I think they're about to kiss!" Lucy called from the window.

"Then don't watch, goose." Edmund said dully from the bed where he was reading.

"Oh…they didn't. They started walking again." Lucy's voice was full of disappointment.

"Maybe they knew they had a spy." Sarcasm dripped from his voice. Lucy sighed and climbed into bed.

The next day brought several inches of snow. Lucy begged everyone to go out for a snowball fight, but Susan insisted that snow fights were childish.

"She's even forgotten about Narnia." Lucy whispered as they pulled on jackets. "She seems to care more about being grown up. But I think it's really just the way she's dealing with the pain of not being allowed back."

Outside they ran and laughed and threw snow at each other until it as too dark and they were too tired to continue.

Inside they drank cups of hot chocolate and huddled around the fire. Their cheeks were bright pink and they were pretty weary from using all of their energy.

"This is such a lovely Christmas Eve." Lucy sighed, and the others smiled.

Christmas morning dawned bright and clear. Everyone gathered in the dining room for a large breakfast, then moved into the sitting room that had been decorated. They exchanged presents and Rose gave each of them the paintings. They laughed over the differences and likenesses of the pictures.

When Peter and Rose were alone later he gave her a ring, and she answered with a "yes." They set the date for the spring.

Peter announced the engagement right before everyone left after their week together. The wedding would take place right after he graduated. In the meantime Rose moved into an apartment near the college and worked at a hospital. She also began to get the apartment ready for when Peter would move in by adding little things that made it a home.

When spring bloomed, Rose made a lovely bride. Susan and Lucy were her bridesmaids, dressed in pale blue. Edmund served as Peter's best man. They were married in the gardens at Professor Kirke's house. Rose wished that they could've been married in Narnia, where Aslan could watch, but she had a feeling deep down that he was watching anyway.

After they had been married a year, Rose and Peter boarded a train that would take them to visit Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie for Christmas. It made a stop and Edmund, Lucy and Susan climbed on, and took seats next to them. They exclaimed over little Taryn, and took turns holding her.

Suddenly the train gave a shriek and a lurch. They could hear the brakes grinding, but not in time. Everything happened at once, and then it was still. The five kings and queens and baby princess found themselves in the true Narnia. Aslan was there, Tumnus and Caspian and Trilian and Reepicheep and everyone were all there too. All of the things that had made Narnia imperfect were gone. And so began the beginning of forever.


End file.
